Mafia y Amor
by Asor Zechnas
Summary: todo comenzó el día que decidí desafiar una orden del lider del Clan, ese dia me di cuenta que habia estado enamorada de él todo este tiempo el problema es que fui drogada y el era mi hermano.
1. Chapter 1

**Sesshomaru x Rin**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, tomo prestados para darle vida a esta historia alerta lemon si son sensibles al tema abstenerse.**

 **Mafia y amor**

Su cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo, sus Jeans favoritos sobre sus esbeltas piernas, su sonrisa de un blanco perfecto, sonrió mientras su tiro dio en el blanco, su arrogancia le pasaba factura de vez en cuando, pero ella era así, tuvo buen maestro.

Señorita su puntería cada día es mejor – su entrenador personal, un hombre mayor de aproximadamente 45 años le felicito

Gracias Jaken, has sido tú mi entrenador, el mejor hombre de mi padre – sonrió al hombre, quien se sonrojo levemente por los elogios de la chica, quien de repente se sintió observada, si no era su abuelo quizá fuera su hermano mayor, dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba segura se encontraría con unos ojos ambarinos penetrantes.

Sesshomaru, sucede algo – la mirada fría y el rostro perfectamente cincelado de su hermano le decía que algo había ocurrido.

Inutaisho e Izayoi, se reunirá con la gente de Hong Kong en unos días, - se sorprendió normalmente él nunca le informaba sobre las actividades de su padre.

Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo normalmente tu no me informas de lo que haga papá – miro fijamente a ese adonis griego, sus ojos ambarinos, su cabello plateado y un cuerpo de infarto diablos en que estaba pensando era su hermano y mayor que ella por 15 años, bueno técnicamente no eran nada ella había sido adoptada cuando tenía meses de nacida por el padre de Sesshomaru y por su esposa que al tener solo hijos varones decidieron adoptar una niña.

Y no tengo porque informarte nada, pero padre no llegara a tiempo así, que tienes prohibido rotundamente salir este fin de semana, no quiero juegos Rin – su rostro frio no expreso ningún sentimientos mientras observaba a la joven.

Tengo veinte años Sesshomaru, no soy una niña a la que tienes que estar cuidando a cada momento, no puedes prohibirme nada – grito, su comportamiento hacia ella de algún tiempo para acá se había vuelto más frio que de costumbre

Es una orden, no te atrevas a desafiarme Rin, o sabrás realmente porque tu padre me hizo el líder de este Clan – se giró, su caminar majestuoso le recordaba a un felino, él era un depredador y ella si fuera sensata no se convertiría en la presa. Pero al diablo ser sensata no estaba en sus planes.

El fin de semana saldría con sus amigos era el cumpleaños de Kohaku y desde luego no podía perderse la fiesta, seguramente Sesshomaru la castigaría luego, pero haría que valiera la pena.

Jaken – la voz aterciopelada pero llena de fuerza se hizo escuchar

Mi señor – Jaken un hombre fiel desde sus inicios en el Clan gozaba de privilegios pero también de grandes responsabilidades

Rin tiene prohibido dejar la mansión este fin de semana y los días que mi padre tarde en regresar, no sé, qué es lo que harás pero no dejes que abandone este lugar, he sido claro – espero la respuesta de su hombre de confianza quien con un asentimiento de cabeza garantizo su trabajo.

Dejare a Shino la responsabilidad de seguirla y no perderla de vista, mi señor le garantizo que Rin, no dejara la Mansión – con una inclinación abandona la sala, donde Sesshomaru tomaba su Escoses, esperaba realmente no tener que meter las manos para sacarla de algún aprieto pero la conocía, ella escaparía y el la atraparía.

Que dices Rin, no puede ser debes asegurarte de llegar Sango espera contar contigo – la voz de su amiga, le hizo sonreír, Kagome siempre tenía ese efecto

No te preocupes Kagome, no le digas nada a Sango, estaré allí a la hora acordada, por nada del mundo puedo perderme el cumpleaños de Kohaku - vio su aspecto una vez más en el espejo su falda corta de piel dejaba poco a la imaginación su cuerpo bien proporcionando resultado del entrenamiento diario, la mantenía en forma, sus botas a la rodilla, no usaba tacones, era una regla de Sesshomaru, su cabello en una coleta y su top que completaba su atuendo se puso una gabardina para que nadie la viera salir vestida de esa forma estaba segura que a Sesshomaru le daría un ataque de furia si la viese.

Salió sigilosamente de su habitación, no había hombres como imaginaba, había observado que Shino la seguía a distancia desde que Sesshomaru diera la orden de no salir y no había salido pero en esta ocasión debía desafiar la orden de su hermano y su líder.

Atravesó el pasillo lentamente, las luces de la planta baja estaban encendidas por lo que Sesshomaru debía estar en la biblioteca, vio a Shino custodiar la puerta principal, sonrió, ella no saldría exactamente frente a sus narices. Bajo por las escaleras que llevaban a la cocina, la puerta estaba abierta, por lo que se coló rápidamente, estaba fuera de la casa, pero faltaba el extenso terreno que rodeaba la mansión, subió al árbol cercano al muro que resguardaba el lugar, sonrió mientras saltaba de forma magistral el muro, estaba tan cerca solo debía asegurarse de llegar al auto que había alquilado a través de la web.

Sonrió, debía reconocer que había mejorado sus habilidades, abrió la puerta del auto y dio la dirección de la Discoteca Shikon, que era donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta, maldijo en voz baja había olvidado comprar el obsequio, bueno decidió que sería mejor si se lo hacía llegar después, total nadie tendría tiempo de cuidar los presentes mientras bailaban.

Media hora después estaba en las puertas de Shikon, sus amigos habían llegado veinte minutos antes que ella, por supuesto ellos no habían realizado una hazaña como la suya sonrió mientras él seguridad comprobaba su edad.

La música alta de la discoteca llego con fuerza a sus oídos, no le gustaba mucho estar en aquellos lugares pero Kohaku valía la pena, había sido su primer amigo y seguía siendo su mejor amigo desde entonces, busco con la mirada a sus amigos, Kagome estaba en la distancia hablando con Sango, Kohaku estaba pidiendo las bebidas, sonrió y se dirigió hacia ellos, la fiesta apenas estaba comenzando.

Rin, que bueno que has llegado – Kagome la recibió con un fuerte abrazo, Sango la saludo de igual manera, se sentó a la espera de las bebidas.

El tráfico ha sido un poco complicado se limitó a comentar – mientras observaba el ambiente, su mirada recorrió el lugar había estado en Shikon una sola vez cuando había cumplido los veinte años tres meses atrás, claro que los hombres de su padre habían estado todo el tiempo monitoreando y la Discoteca había sido cerrada para la ocasión, hoy estaba libre de los hombres de su hermano y pensaba disfrutar al máximo.

Unos ojos la observaban, la había reconocido apenas entrara en el lugar, sonrió de manera perversa quizá tendría la recompensa y su ansiada venganza se llevaría a cabo aquella noche, llamo al camarero a quien le susurro un momento y luego le dio una sustanciosa propina, mientras se movía lentamente a la zona vip del lugar.

Shippo, llego antes que nosotras, está bailando desde entonces y casi no ha parado por aquí, se supone que celebramos el cumpleaños de Kohaku – Sango se quejaba

Tranquila Sango, Shippo, sabe cómo divertirse – sonrió a su novia

Oh Miroku, tenías que ser tu quien le diera carta blanca para no estar en la mesa con nosotros – se quejó la pelinegra de nuevo

El ambiente siguió, la pista de baile se llenó y los cuerpos se rozaban entre sí,  
Rin no se había quitado la gabardina, ni había salido a bailar, por lo que observaba mientras sus amigos se divertían.

Señorita – la voz del mesero interrumpió de repente

Su orden – coloco el jugo de naranja frente a ella, viendo como él sonreía ante su inusual pedido. Le dio las gracias y coloco una buena propina en la mesa, observo de nuevo a sus amigos mientras tomaba su bebida.

Está, hecho señor - el hombre sonrió

Muy bien, ve cerca y cuando este indispuesta sabes lo que tienes que hacer – el mesero dio un movimiento de cabeza y abandono la zona Vip.

Se sentía mareada, pero eso era imposible, no había ingerido licor, pese a las bromas de sus amigos y la cara de sorpresa del mesero al pedirle jugo de naranja, por lo que no podía explicarse, su cuerpo empezaba sentirse diferente, hacía calor pese al aire acondicionado del lugar.

Se encuentra bien señorita, necesita usar los servicios – amablemente el mesero le pregunto, pero ella no estaba segura que lo que quería o necesitaba.

Puede venir por aquí, la acompaño, la insistencia del hombre hizo saltar su alarma interna, pero no tenía mucha fuerza de voluntad, sus amigos no estaban cerca por lo que no podía pedirle a ninguno que la acompañara, necesitaba ponerse un poco de agua fría en el rostro quizá solo así pasara el malestar.

Gracias – se puso de pie dispuesta a que la acompañara

No es necesario yo me hare cargo de ella – Rin reacciono a la voz llena de autoridad, se tardado en venir, sonrió la presa fue cazada pensó

El hombre se apartó asustado ante el rostro severo del hombre, esos ojos ambarinos parecían leer a través del el, por lo que opto por hacerse a un lado y se dirigió a otro lugar.

Maldita sea Rin – casi rugió, el sonido de la música amortiguo su voz

Tengo calor, sácame de aquí, por favor – Rin se sentía peor a cada momento, su cuerpo era un torbellino de emociones

Estas borracha – le reprocho mientras se abría paso hacia la salida, sus hombres aguardaban fuera, así que tenía que salir a empujones, Rin se restregaba el cuerpo como si le doliera.

No, ha sido solo un juego de naranja te lo juro – se restregó ahora contra su cuerpo, Sesshomaru se tensó, aquel comportamiento estaba fuera de lugar, algo le había pasado estaba seguro, apresuro aún más el paso logrando llegar al salida. Le tiro la llave a Jaken para que condujera, por lo que entro a la parte trasera del auto junto a Rin.

Qué demonios haces – grito cuando Rin se quitó la gabardina, era de esperar que tuviese calor con eso puesto, pero lo que Rin escondía detrás de la prenda lo dejo aún más furioso

Siento calor, ayúdame Sesshomaru, siento cosas extrañas – se pegó un poco más a Sesshomaru, estaba consiente que aquello estaba fuera de lugar, pero el olor a hombre le llamaba, era con un canto de sirena para ella.

Maldición Jaken conduce de prisa, Rin ha sido drogada

Su furia incremento, el mesero era el principal sospecho, llamo a Shino quien venía en el otro automóvil – consígueme al mesero de Shikon, su nombre es Toho.

Recordaba haber leído ese nombre en la placa de su uniforme, debía darle muchas explicaciones, quien se había atrevido a llegar a un Taisho de esa manera.

Jaken estaciono el auto, mientras Sesshomaru sacaba a Rin, no permitirá jamás que alguno de sus hombres la viera en ese estado.

Vamos Rin, camina – le ordeno cubriendo su escasa ropa con su propio cuerpo

Me siento mal, lamento haber desobedecido tus ordenes – apretó los dientes cuando un calor llego a su centro.

Sesshomaru la llevo a su habitación, la coloco en la ducha y abrió el agua fría, debía enfriarla antes que aquello saliera de control

Vamos Rin eres más fuerte que esto – le animo

No puedo, siento que ardo, - Rin se quitó las botas que habían sido arruinadas por el agua, la falda fue lo siguiente que salió, Sesshomaru se quedó de piedra nunca antes la había visto con poca ropa, se aseguraba de ello cada vez que estuvieran cerca.

Basta Rin, no deseas hacer esto, es la droga en tu sistema quien te domina debes soportar – por primera vez no sabía cómo actuar sabía lo que debía hacer pero no debía era su hermana de sangre o no, creció ante sus ojos, la amo como tal y verla en ese estado lo estaba atormentando el gran líder del Clan no sabía que era lo correcto, salió de la ducha no quería ver nada más.

Rin termino por sucumbir al deseo ardiente de su cuerpo, se desvistió completamente y dejo que el aguar fría corriera por su cuerpo, pero no llego ningún alivio por el contario cada gota de agua era muy excitante para su cuerpo, temblaba de deseo

Sesshomaru le dijo que fue drogada en la discoteca, eso quería decir que debía soportar aquel tormento hasta que pasara sus efectos o sucumbir y suplicarle a su hermano que le ayudara, no era inmune a la belleza que él representaba y era su secreto personal las emociones que solo el despertaba en ella.


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes que nada, pido una disculpa por el erro que cometí ayer al actualizar, estaba en mi hora de salida del trabajo y por querer colgar el capítulo me equivoque espero que este capítulo llene y compense la espera**

 **Gracias por su comprensión**

 **Sesshomaru x Rin**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, tomo prestados para darle vida a esta historia alerta lemon si son sensibles al tema abstenerse.**

 **Mafia y amor**

Sesshomaru, parecía un león enjaulado, Rin emitía sonidos eróticos del cuarto de baño, su cuerpo temblaba ante la idea de lo que ella estaba haciendo para calmar los efectos de la droga, pero debía ser firme, era el líder de un clan mafioso y ella deliberadamente desobedeció.

Sesshomaru – la voz excitada de Rin, casi termina por romper su autodeterminación

Te di una orden y con toda la intención la desobedeciste, soy la Cabeza de esta familia y una orden debe cumplirse– rugió su feroz temperamento estaba a flor de piel, deliberadamente evito recordarle que eran hermanos

Perdóname, ayúdame, necesito liberarme – suplicaba la pelinegra

Que esto te sirva de lección, cada acto tiene su consecuencia – se encamino a la puerta, no era tan fuerte como imaginaba

Si no lo haces tú, deja a uno de tus hombres entrar – Rin estaba realmente desesperada y pensaba provocarlo, se tocó así misma varias veces, alcanzando varios orgasmos, pero su cuerpo seguía pidiendo más.

El cuerpo de Sesshomaru se detuvo en seco junto a la puerta, se tensó al imaginarse a uno de sus hombres sobre el cuerpo de Rin, la rabia broto ante la mención de algo tan remotamente improbable, ella quería jugar con él, quería llevarlo al punto exacto donde no pudiera negarse, sonrió, ella debía aprender una lección aunque eso fuese doloroso para ambos.

Giro de lleno y se encamino a la ducha, tomo a la joven en sus brazos, quien no tenía modestia en cubrir su cuerpo desnudo, el contacto con el cuerpo de Sesshomaru le hizo temblar de deseo y gimió con placer, era consciente que su apariencia no era la más sexy de todas o eso pensaba ella.

Con su cabello mojado ya suelto de la coleta, su cuerpo bien formado para Sesshomaru la personificación de la sensualidad, el deseo corrió como lava por sus venas, era un hombre mayor acostumbrado a negarse los placeres de la vida cuando debía, pero no sabía si estaba vez debía negarse o sucumbir a los deseos de la carne, Rin lo necesitaba si, estaba consciente del infierno que su cuerpo experimentaba a falta de una liberación, de un clímax absoluto.

La deposito en la enorme cama, acaricio suavemente el rostro de Rin, quien gimió nuevamente ante el roce lento de la mano de Sesshomaru, la caricia suave, lenta y pausada, bajo por sus pechos bien dotados, se detuvo en ellos un momento, el deseo y la furia competían a partes iguales dentro del líder, si él no hubiese llegado a tiempo seria otro hombre quien estuviera acariciando el joven cuerpo de Rin.

Sabes que si no hubiera llegado a tiempo, no sería yo quien estuviera tocándote de esta manera – susurro en su oído, su voz sonaba excitada, pero dentro de él ardía el fugo de la furia.

Soy consciente, pero eres tu Sesshomaru, eres tu quien me acaricia, eres tú el único que puede darme liberación - tomando al gran líder desprevenido por primera vez, Rin estampo sus labios en un beso lujurioso, apasionado enloquecedor.

Metió las manos en el cabello de Rin, la sostuvo firmemente contra su cuerpo, acaricio, toco, beso cada pulgada de aquel cuerpo desnudo frente a él, no supo en que momento su ropa desapareció si fue el o Rin quien lo quitase, poco importaba, Rin gemía de placer, sentía que Sesshomaru no solo le estaba haciendo el amor, sino también la estaba marcando la rudeza en algunas caricias debía ser recordatorio de la desobediencia y del castigo, pero no tenía cabeza para pensar en ello, los sentimientos guardados dentro de ella, , quizá no podría mencionarlos, pero la pasión arrolladora que despertaba Sesshomaru en ella desde hace algunos meses estaba libre al fin.

Sintió como Sesshomaru se posición en su entrada, estaba excitada, se sentía dilatada debido a los orgasmos en la ducha, estaba lista para él. Sesshomaru entro en una sola embestida, Rin gimió y se arqueo de placer, al sentirse por fin llena, Sesshomaru siguió moviéndose dentro de ella, tenía los dientes apretados por la fuerza, sus brazos sostenían parte de su peso, maldecía a cada embestida, no poder contenerse al dulce pecado de la carne, su cabeza le gritaba lo incorrecto del acto, su cuerpo vibraba ante lo apretada que se sentía, en como sus paredes se contraían a su alrededor, estaba perdido arremetió con más rapidez, sus cuerpos se hicieron uno solo, en un mismo vaivén, los gemidos se hicieron sonoros cuando en una última embestida su mundo de hizo pedazos en un clímax total.

Su respiración se normalizo, por fin su cuerpo logro saciarse, se relajó y acomodo su cuerpo junto al de Sesshomaru, quien se tensó al sentirla cerca.

Vístete – fue la orden que le dio levantándose de la cama, estaba furioso con ella y consigo mismo, cogió su ropa acomodándose rápidamente los pantalones y la camisa sin preocuparse de los botones.

Sesshomaru yo – Rin envolvió su cuerpo con la sabana con cierto pudor, la mirada de Sesshomaru se digirió al rastro de sangre sobre las sabanas, antes que Rin pudiera decir más, escucho la puerta cerrarse con fuerza.

Sesshomaru entro en su habitación, furioso, arrojo todo lo que encontró a su paso, no solo había tenido sexo con su hermana menor si no también la desvirgo, solo esperaba que Shino, hubiera dado con el paradero del mesero, la sangre correría, quien estaba detrás de aquel ataque pagaría por aquello.

Se metió a la ducha, abrió la llave de agua fría, permitió que su cuerpo se relajara un poco, y a su cabeza llegara la cordura, lo que había hecho, no era lo correcto, quiso mostrarle a Rin las consecuencias de su desobediencia, pero maldición termino por sucumbir al deseo y lo había disfrutado pese a que atormentaba su conciencia, trataba de pensar que sí no hubiese sido el, seria alguien más y ni siquiera tendría la seguridad que la hubieran regresado con vida.

Rin tembló de miedo, se había acostado con su hermano, "No pensó, no es mi hermano, no tenemos vínculos de sangre" – trataba de calmar la angustia que corría por sus venas, Sesshomaru fue suyo esa noche, y temía el precio que esa noche le costaría, no quería perderlo, si no podía tener al hombre nunca más, se conformaría con tener al hermano a fuerza de voluntad, aquella experiencia le había revelado que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Sesshomaru.

La mañana llego, Sesshomaru estaba detrás de su escritorio de caoba oscuro, su traje impecable su rostro frio, sin emoción alguna.

Y bien Shino – esperaba con ansias poder interrogar a Toho

Toho fue asesinado señor, su cuerpo estaba en el contenedor de basura de Shikon, no existe pista alguna de quien pudo atacar a la señorita Rin – el golpe seco del puño de Sesshomaru impactándose contra el escritorio hizo brincar a más de uno en la biblioteca

Rastrea, pregunta, paga, mata si es necesario, quiero al culpable – su ira se incrementó, tenía trabajo que realizar, necesitaba a sus hombres, pero la seguridad de su familia era primero.

Cálmate Sesshomaru – la voz de Jaken trajo su atención, mientras sus hombres salían

Jaken, esto es un ataque deliberado, no sabemos, quien está detrás de esto, ni los motivos, sabes que Rin pudo terminar violada o vendida en algún burdel – se estremeció por enésima vez de furia.

Llegaste a tiempo – Rin se acercó cautelosa, notaba el enfado que manaba de él

Jaken por favor – no tuvo que decir más, el hombre de confianza abandono también la habitación

Llegue a tiempo esta vez Rin, tu imprudencia pudo constarte más que la virginidad – espeto, Rin tembló ante el frio tono de su voz

Lo siento – la joven se limitó a decir, era su culpa

Eres parte de la Familia Taisho, debes saber que una orden del líder nunca, Rin, escúchame bien, nunca debes desobedecerla de nuevo – los ojos ambarinos se encontraron con los avellaneda

Perdóname, no quiero perderte – ella no sabía si suplicaba al hombre o al hermano.

Fuiste drogada, lo necesitabas y te ayude – sus duras palabras le provocaron un dolor inmenso, ella podía amarlo como hombre el solo quererla como hermana.

Gracias – sus ojos brillaron con el rastro de lágrimas que amenazaron con derramarse por sus mejillas, Sesshomaru quiso limpiárselas, pero sabía que no era lo correcto, debía guardar distancias de ahora en adelante con respecto a ella, después de la noche anterior jamás podría volver a verla como hermana.

Que les pareció espero su opinión que vendrá después de esta noche, quien es el enemigo donde esta Inuyasha?


	3. Capítulo 3

**Sesshomaru x Rin**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, tomo prestados para darle vida a esta historia alerta lemon si son sensibles al tema abstenerse.**

 **Mafia y amor**

 _Maldecía una y otra vez, sus planes no habían resultado según lo planeado, Sesshomaru siempre interfería era una molestia, que debía de quitar del camino esperaba con ansias por ese día Juromaru sonrió el nuevo plan no debía fallar estaba seguro que su nuevo hombre ayudaría a terminar con el albino._

Las risas del jardín llamaron su atención, conocía muy bien el sonido de una de ellas, después de dos semanas no había escuchado su risa, se acercó a través del ventanal, ahí estaba la causa de tantas noches de insomnio, sonrió mientras la veía correr detrás de un pequeño animal la distancia no le ayudaba a distinguir entre un perro o un gato, ahí estaba también aquel maldito mocoso, seguramente fue el quien trajera ese animal a la casa, apretó los dientes cuando estrecho a Rin en un abrazo.

Mi Señor – la voz de Jaken lo distrajo de esos pensamientos asesinos que le corroían, se imaginaba una y mil maneras de asesinar a ese maldito mocoso

Dime Jaken – ordeno simplemente

Juromaru, estuvo en la ciudad el día que Rin fue drogada, sospecho señor que él tiene mucho que ver en esto – Jaken no era un hombre con tendencias a suponer, pero ciertamente Juromaru era un enemigo jurado de Sesshomaru

Maldito Juromaru, investiga todo sobre su estadía en la ciudad, no es un enemigo menor con el apoyo de su padre, puede complicar los negocios con Onigumo

Mi Señor, Shino, también descubrió que toda la familia de Toho fue asesina a tiros dos días después del incidente de Shikon, al parecer no era el primer trabajo que el realizaba para esta gente, pues tenían la ubicación de la vivienda – giro su rostro el ventanal obscuro, el cual le permitía ser un observador de todo lo que acontecía en la sala de entrenamientos, evito deliberadamente sostener una conversación larga con ella, realmente no podía evitar recordar los gemidos de placer que salían de esa sexy boca, maldijo para sus adentro se estaba excitando solo con el recuerdo.

Bien, que Shino, seguía investigando sobre el incidente, tu ocúpate de que Onigumo acepte firmar el contrato para exportar al Continente Americano – una reverencia de Jaken le aseguro su éxito.

Rin se sentía observada, sonrió para sus adentros quizá, no se tomara la molestia de hablarle, pero seguía sus pasos, ¿cómo lo sabía?, su cuerpo reaccionaba a su cercanía, estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de tenerlo una vez más en su cama. Subió a su habitación, se puso los Jean rotos que tanto le gustaban, su top ajustado que dejaba su ombligo expuesto, sus botas planas a la rodilla y su cabello en una coleta, sus vacaciones estaban por terminar pronto tendría que reanudar sus estudios, suspiro era hora de la cena, esperaba tener suerte esta vez.

Sesshomaru aguardaba por su pequeño tormento, la noticia que sus padres le dieron, no lo hacían feliz de ninguna manera, se preguntaba ¿Por qué sus padres le hacían eso?, vio como Rin le dio una pequeña reverencia antes de ocupar su lugar en la mesa familiar, eran solo ellos dos en ese momento

Hola – dijo tratando de hacer menos estresante el momento

Le informe a padre, sobre lo ocurrido – Rin cambio de color ante aquellas palabras

No soy estúpido Rin, solo les dije lo que ocurrió en Shikon – menciono distante

Perdón, por un momento, solo pensé – tratando de decir algo coherente sin sonrojarse

Es mejor que no pienses sobre ello – llevándose la copa de agua a los labios

Cuando regresaran – cambio de tema, le dolía la indiferencia con que la trataba, pero ella estaba decida

No tiene planes de volver, las reuniones de Hong Kong terminaron hace dos días, ellos volaron de inmediato a Francia – la cara de asombro, casi hizo reír a Sesshomaru

¿Porque? – pregunto

Inuyasha está formando un nuevo Conglomerado y necesita de Padre, quien no se ha negado, Izayoi tiene planes de abrir un tienda de Ropa Japonesa en Francia, así que estaremos solos un largo tiempo – su mirada atravesó a Rin como un rayo la palabra solos la hizo temblar.

Oh no pienses que volveremos a repetir lo de hace dos semanas pequeña – no sabía si estaba convenciendo a Rin o se convencía a sí mismo.

Supongo que al no estar papá, debo pedirte permiso para salir con Kohaku este fin de semana – no vio la reacción de Sesshomaru, se limitó a llevarse un poco de ensalada a la boca.

Los ojos de Sesshomaru ardieron de un modo extraño Kohaku de nuevo – pensó

Kohaku, el niño torpe por el cual te metiste en tantos problemas – sonrió con desdén

Kohaku es mi mejor amigo, Sesshomaru, te estoy pidiendo permiso con anticipación, si no quieres que vuelva a escapar tú sabrás – dejo los cubiertos sobre la mesas y se levantó, causando en Sesshomaru una reacción contraria al enojo, los ajustados Jeans marcaban sus esbeltas piernas, su top dejaba parte de su espalda descubierta, Sesshomaru casi gimió al recordar el sabor de su cuerpo, soltó una maldición

Onigumo se niega a la reunión, es un hombre ambicioso, no le gusta rendirle cuentas a nadie, posiblemente piensa que al firmar el contrato lo limitaremos – Jaken estaba sentado frente al escritorio, Sesshomaru necesitaba conseguir ese maldito contrato

Has intentado hablar con su hijo, creo que es un tipo más accesible – jugaba con la pluma de oro en sus dedos, Onigumo tenía la capacidad de ponerlo de mal humor.

Él no quiere interferir, si el contrato fuese con él, ten por seguro que estaría firmado desde hace semanas – Jaken revisaba los papales.

¿Habláis de Onigumo Fojiwara? – Rin se levantó del sillón que daba a la chimenea, escucho toda la conversación

Qué demonios haces aquí – grito Sesshomaru

Hablas de él sí o no – ignoro la pregunta deliberadamente

Rin, creo que es mejor que salgas – Jaken la miro pidiendo no solo con palabras sino también con la mirada.

Puedo llegar al Señor Onigumo, conozco a su hijo personalmente– soltó, Sesshomaru apretó los dientes, no quería pensar en lo de personalmente

¿Qué? – fue Jaken quien reacciono

Es el padre de mi profesor de Historia, Koga Fojiwara, por supuesto que la Universidad no tiene conocimiento de sus negocios ilícitos o que su padre es contrabandista de armas y pinturas – sonrió y camino lentamente hacia el escritorio de Sesshomaru

Dime que es lo que necesitas de Onigumo y lo conseguiré para ti – se sentó junto a Sesshomaru en reposabrazos, aspiro su olor discretamente

No – fue la respuesta inmediata de Sesshomaru, no sabía que es lo que Rin pretendía pero estaba vez no iba a ceder

Soy parte de esta familia, tengo las mismas responsabilidades que tú, padre no me ha entrenado todo este tiempo para vivir en una jaula de Cristal – espeto molesta ante la negativa de su líder.

Dale una oportunidad, mi Señor, quizá Rin consiga que Onigumo firme el contrato, necesitamos hacer llegar la mercancía al otro continente – Jaken, no sabía si era correcto entrometerse en las decisiones de su señor, pero el honor del Clan dependía de ello.

Y como piensas conseguir esa cita – pregunto, tenía que acorralarla y mostrarle que su idea no tendría éxito.

Recuerdas que en la cena te he pedido permiso para salir el fin de semana – se levantó, camino rodeando el escritorio y se sentó en la silla continua a la de Jaken

Recuerdo que mencionaste a Kohaku – espeto molesto

Koga, dará una fiesta por su cumpleaños, los invitados son selectos y yo estoy entre ellos, no crees que es una buena oportunidad para llegar a Onigumo – estaba mostrando su punto, si conseguía el contrato Sesshomaru la respetaría al menos en algún campo.

Kohaku es invitado de tu profesor o es tu acompañante – pregunto, muy a su pesar estaba dando crédito al plan, quizá podría conseguir lo que quería.

Hummm, mi acompañante – soltó después de un momento de silencio

Bien, en ese caso en dos días podremos ver si tu plan tiene éxito – Sesshomaru sonrió ante la cara de asombro de Rin, nunca antes le fue permitido entrar en negociaciones con socios importantes.

No te arrepentirás – dándole una hermosa sonrisa, que a Sesshomaru le pareció sexy

No tan rápido, pequeña, cancela a Kohaku, seré tu acompañante – fue una orden, pero Rin sonrió internamente

No creo que sea buena idea, le he comentado ya – trato de molestar un poco a su sexy hermano.

Seré tu acompañante o este sábado permanecerás en casa – amenazo

De acuerdo, pero tengo una condición, cancelo a Kohaku, pero si logro este contrato dejaras que trabaje para ti – el rostro perfecto de Sesshomaru se contrajo ante la petición de Rin, pero quizá ella no tuviese éxito

Trabajaras para mí, según se te ordene, si logras este contrato – ambos sonrieron, ambos tenían pensamientos diferentes, ambos estaban deseando lo mismo.

El vestido rojo hacia que el color blanco de su piel resaltara, su escote dejaba su espalda completamente al descubierto, y se pegaba firmemente a su cintura y sus esbeltas piernas, se recogió el cabello completamente, sus labios rojos y un poco de colorante, sus zapatos rojos de una altura considerable, era su atuendo aquella noche.

Sesshomaru esperaba impaciente al final de las escaleras, su traje negro de corte italiana, la blanca camisa y la corbata negra hacían resaltar su espectacular belleza, sus ojos brillaron cuando Rin apareció por las escalares, realmente es "hermosa" pensó.

Estoy Lista – Rin suspiro discretamente al verle tan hermoso como siempre, su corazón latió desbocado, pero se mantuvo serena, su brillante sonrisa no transmita todas sus emociones o estaría en problemas, si él se diera cuenta de todo lo que provocaba en ella.

Vamos – tomo su mano y se encamino a la puerta donde el coche los aguardaba, sus hombres estaban listos, esa noche llevaba más hombres de lo normal, pero estarían a una distancia prudente, no pondría a Rin en peligro más de lo necesario.

La fiesta no era del tipo que se esperaba para jóvenes universitarios, las personas reunidas eran gente importante, hombres y mujeres de negocios uno que otros alumnos de rangos importantes, definitivamente Koga sabía cómo relacionarse con gente de alto rango, las copas de vino y champagne de la mejor calidad hablaban por si solo

Rin, que gusto que hayas pudo asistir – Koga saludo besando la mejilla de la joven, cosa que a cierto albino le molesto y apretó un poco más a Rin a su cuerpo.

Koga, déjame presentarte a Sesshomaru Taisho – el hombre automáticamente le tendió la mano

Sesshomaru, un placer conocerte en persona – sonrió, era un tipo ambicioso y no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de conseguir uno que otro negocio esa noche.

En realidad me gustaría conocer a tu padre – soltó el albino, no era la paciencia su mejor virtud

Mi padre está en la biblioteca, pero no creo que quiera verte, últimamente se siente acosado por tu gente – Koga lo vio fijamente, esperando una oferta

Vamos a divertirnos, es tu cumpleaños Koga y no te he felicitado – Rin le dio un corto abrazo, el cual basto para que Koga tocara la piel expuesta de su espalda

No existe mejor regalo que tu presencia pequeña – soltó, Rin era una belleza dejarla ir no estaba en sus planes

Sesshomaru apretó los dientes el muy desgraciado estaba coqueteando con Rin, sin importarle su presencia

Te agradezco el cumplido podrías conseguir un poco de agua, estoy sedienta – Sonrió y coqueteo un poco con su profesor

Por supuesto vuelvo en seguida no te pierdas preciosa – sonrió una vez más y fue por el pedido de Rin

Estas coqueteando – soltó molesto Sesshomaru

Hago lo necesario, ahora entretenlo con algún negocio que lo tiente voy en busca de Onigumo – salió en busca de la biblioteca no tenía ni idea de donde estaba y su tiempo era limitado.

Sesshomaru miraba a su alrededor ninguno de los presentes era un competidor, estaba seguro de que Onigumo no tenía tratos con Juromaru o Naraku y eso facilitaría el contrato, vio a Koga acercarse, buscaba con la mirada a Rin, ese maldito maestro pero debía ser cortes.

Veo que has perdido a mi pequeña Rin – Koga soltó de repente

No es tu pequeña Rin, es tu alumna, Koga, no te confundas – sonrió ante la cara del hombre

Bien a donde escapo mi Alumna – pregunto ya sin diversión

Necesitaba usar el servicio – se limitó a comentar viendo como Koga, se disponía a salir del lugar

Necesito conseguir cierta información, estas interesado – no le dio tiempo de responderle

Pagaré 2 millones de dólares – esa oferta retuvo a Koga en su lugar

Creo que una invitada se ha perdido – Onigumo apareció con Rin pegada a su cuerpo

Lo siento intente buscar el servicio, nunca antes estuve en esta casa – se disculpó alejándose un poco del hombre, quien la retuvo automáticamente viendo directamente a Sesshomaru

Taisho, pensé que deje claro la situación entre nosotros, en el mismo momento que negué alguna negociación contigo – su rostro parecía sereno pero el tono de su voz sonaba molesto.

Señor, estamos en una fiesta, creo que deberíamos conversar en un lugar privado – Rin puso su mano sobre su hombro, tratando que no pareciera impropio

Vamos a dejar claro un par de cosas – sin soltar a Rin, los condujo de regreso a la biblioteca, no era nada impresionante para ser Koga un profesor, pero pasable, los muebles de caoba claro, el ventanal dejaba ver la noche estrellada.

Soltó a Rin, sin ceremonia – Creo que el juego de la seducción no es recomendable, pera un hombre como yo, imaginaste que al ofrecerme a esta joven hermosa, sedería ante tus peticiones – vio directamente a Sesshomaru, quien mostro su molestia de inmediato

No te estoy ofreciendo a mí – se detuvo un instante ¿que estaba a punto de decir?– mi hermana, no es moneda de cambio en ninguna negociación – molesto por la situación estaba a punto de mandar al diablo aquel contrato

Rin, nos vamos – tomo a Rin, del brazo, se dirigió hacia la puerta

Espera Sesshomaru – Koga no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de conseguir algo de aquel encuentro

Nos vamos Koga, realmente no tenía la intención de molestar a tu padre – Rin sonó apenada – es una lástima realmente que se niegue a firmar un contrato con nosotros, teniendo en cuenta que su estadía en Tokio es porque no puede abandonar el país – miro maliciosamente a Onigumo

Que has dicho – Koga giro a su padre

No puedes abandonar el país, que diablos estas escondiendo – soltó molesto, su profesión no era muy rentable pero le ayudaba a mantener su dinero limpio.

Oh, no les has dicho a tu hijo, que Smith el agente inglés, te persigue por varios delitos cometidos en su país – Onigumo no respondió

Firma nuestro acuerdo y te sacaremos del país, serás quien distribuya nuestra mercancía en América tendrás la exclusividad y varios millones en tu cuenta bancaria – Rin había hecho su trabajo, Sesshomaru sonrió esta negociación seria suya de una u otra manera

Para ser una chica, eres muy inteligente, ¿Cómo piensas sacarme del país? – pregunto estaba siendo tentado, pero no sería suficiente los millones si terminaba preso

Deja que hagamos el trabajo, firmaras – pregunto

No puedo simplemente dejarme llevar por tus palabras, quiero una muestra de lo que pueden hacer – Rin sonrió

De acuerdo, te llevaremos en un avión privado a la frontera donde podrás abandonar el país en otra unidad – firma un pre contrato en el momento que estés por abandonar el país firmaras el lazo que nos unirá, solo te advierto no juegues con nosotros si nos fallas el plan fallara – sentencio, su tono frio y su rostro sin emoción le dijo a Onigumo que la chica no era cualquier chica, sin duda era digna descendiente de los Taisho

Estrecho la mano de Sesshomaru mostrándose de acuerdo al plan, mientras a Rin, el dejo un beso en la mano, salió de la habitación, acompañado de su hijo a quien le debía un par de explicaciones y pensando que por fin seria libre de continuar con sus negocios.

Sin poder contenerse Sesshomaru estampo sus labios con los de Rin, el beso fue corto pero ardiente, ambos sintieron la necesidad de ser uno solo otra vez….


	4. Chapter 4

**Sesshomaru x Rin**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, tomo prestados para darle vida a esta historia alerta lemon si son sensibles al tema abstenerse.**

 **Mafia y amor**

Magnífico trabajo Rin, - Sesshomaru por segunda vez elogiaba su trabajo, en dos semanas, no solo habían logrado firmar el contrato con Onigumo, si no también logro sacar las armas y a Onigumo en el mismo vuelo.

Sin previo aviso estampo sus labios con los suyos, como lo hiciera en la fiesta de Koga, su beso fue pasional, el cuerpo de Sesshomaru reacciono al contacto y no se alejó, cruzo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Rin, mientras profundizo el beso hasta que la escucho gemir.

Si esta es tu manera de dar gracias, me esforzare, para que me des las des a diario – sonrió mientras Sesshomaru se apartó un poco, no podía, ni quería negar el deseo animal que ella despertaba en él, mas con ese pantalón de piel negro ajustado como una segunda piel, el arma 9 milímetros atada a su cintura le hacía ver peligrosa y excitante.

No te acostumbres – dijo sin más, subieron al auto, el vuelo privado a la ciudad de Yokohama sería la última parada necesaria antes de volver a Tokio.

El Taisho Yokohama Grand nos espera – Rin se acomodó, en la parte trasera, debía darle espacio a Sesshomaru después de todo cuando llegaran al hotel no pensaba alejarse fácilmente.

El viaje fue en silencio, lo que sorprendió un poco al Albino, aunque debía admitir que Rin podría estar cansada, la jugada de Onigumo y distraer al agente Ingles fue realmente desgastante para ella, quien asumió la misión de manera profesional, no podía negarle el lugar que ella le pedía en la organización, ahora menos que nunca, su padre había dado luz verde para no retardar ese momento, sin embargo muy a su pesar deseaba que ese día no llegara, luego del aterrizaje, el auto los esperaba para trasladarlos al Hotel.

Hemos llegado – la voz tranquila y suave de Rin, lo saco de sus pensamientos, bajaron del auto, Jaken pidió a uno de sus hombres hacerse cargo del equipaje, una maleta de viaje nada que mostrara que estuvieron fuera de Tokio por más de un día.

Sabes que desde hace unas semanas, las reservaciones incrementaron en un 40% debido al implemento de nueva tecnología, los clientes están complacidos, les ahorramos tiempo, solo deben verificar sus datos y automáticamente el código de acceso a la Habitación les llega al móvil.

Rin no paraba de hablar, se dirigieron al Ático el cual estaba en el último nivel del gran Hotel de los Taisho, sus negocios se expandían, como gasolina, lo que les convertía en el enemigo a batir.

El ático, era una construcción de vidrio las cortinas eran lo único que les brindaba privacidad aunque contando la altura del hotel uno de los más altos de la ciudad no seria necesario.

Las habitaciones estaban separadas por finas paredes de color blanco, contrastando con el oscuro vidrio, las cortinas color cerezo, la sala de un inmaculado blanco.

Sesshomaru, esperaba salir airoso de aquella noche, no habían estado solos desde la noche hace más de cuatro semanas, sus hombres se alojaban en cuartos de la planta baja por seguridad y Jaken el hombre más cercano a la pareja solo estaba un nivel debajo de ellos.

Vio a Rin acercarse con dos copas y una botella de su Whisky favorito, coloco las copas en la mesita del centro, sirvió el Escoses.

Estas celebrando – tomo la que ella le ofrecía rozando sus manos, el beso en la pista hace unas horas lo había dejado excitado, se sentó junto a él y sonrió

Hay motivos, para celebrar hoy nuestro nuevo socio ha dejado el país con éxito, nuestro cargamento entrara a tierras americanas y será entregada con satisfacción nuestro nombre se mantendrá respetable – te parece un buen motivo de celebración.

Eres una mujer muy inteligente y hermosa Rin – sin querer contenerse un instante más, Rin beso su boca, el beso fue ardiente, como lo era ella, por sus venas corrió lava, cuando ella mordió su labio inferior y luego paso su lengua en el lugar dañado, la respiración agitada de Rin, el suave roce de su cálido aliento.

Rin, esto que haces no es correcto – trato de salir del abrazo de la joven

No eres mi hermano de sangre, - dijo caminando a su alrededor para quedar frente a él, buscando su boca, poso sus labios sobre los suyos, Sesshomaru gimió de placer, los labios de Rin eran una tentación en la que estaba seguro caería más de una vez

Rin, pego su cuerpo mientras acariciaba la espalda del hombre, sus manos subieron al cabello atado en una coleta para luego dejarlo libre sobre la espalda de este, el beso fue intenso, Sesshomaru dejo sus labios y busco su cuello logrando despertar el cuerpo de Rin más allá de lo imaginable.

Rin me vuelves loco, contigo mi razón se escapa, no quiero hacer esto, pero no puedo detenerme, la tomo en brazos y se dirigió a su recamara, la deposito con cuidado sobre la cama, la seda negra de la cama se arrugo, poco importo, Sesshomaru le quito la ropa lentamente dejando pequeños besos por donde su piel quedaba al descubierto, sin dejar de observar las emociones que pasaban por el rostro de Rin.

No te detengas, quiero sentirte de nuevo, quiero sentir el calor de cuerpo junto al mío, sentir como explotas dentro de mi cuerpo, no sé cuánto este pecando por desearte de esta manera, pero estoy dispuesta a todo por tenerte una vez más, bésame, hazme tuya, márcame Sesshomaru.

Las llamas ardieron dentro de Sesshomaru al escuchar la petición de la joven, recorrió con sus labios el cuerpo de Rin, sus suaves pechos, los beso, se alimentó de ellos hasta dejarlos rojos mientras escuchaba como gemía de placer sus dedos buscaron su centro donde se dedicó a excitarla mientras con sus besos adoraba el cuerpo de la chica,

Rin sintió sus jugos correr entre las piernas, los dedos de Sesshomaru estaban por darle un orgasmo, sin duda eran mejores de lo que ella sola podía brindarse, gimió una vez más cuando uno de los dedos entro en su cuerpo, se apretó en contorno a aquella intromisión, pero no era suficiente aún se sentía vacía.

Sesshomaru disfrutaba de los gemidos que lograba sacar de Rin, sus jugos ya mojaban sus dedos, viéndola directamente a los ojos, saco el dedo de su cuerpo y lo dirigió a su boca donde chupo Néctar de Rin, se colocó sobre su cuerpo y de una sola embestida entro en ella, ambos gimieron de placer al estar unidos nuevamente después de varias semanas Rin se sentía cerca de cielo con cada embestida que Sesshomaru le daba, su cuerpo quemaba producto de la pasión, las embestidas se fueron haciendo más intensas, Rin abrió más las piernas para dejarle entrar más profundamente, enrosco sus piernas en la cintura del albino y con los talones sobre sus glúteos lo incitó a penetrarla más, el vaivén de sus cuerpos al moverse al unísono, los gemidos de placer que salían de ambas bocas, las caricias, los besos, Sesshomaru sintió el momento que Rin apretó su miembro ella estaba a punto de conseguir un orgasmo y él pensaba seguirla, entro y salió de su cuerpo con mayor rapidez, sus paredes vaginales se contraían cada vez era más apretada y con una embestida más se vacío dentro de su cuerpo, Rin grito su nombre Sesshomaru gimió mordiendo su cuello.

Su cuerpo estaba laxo, después de alcanzar el orgasmo, se abrazó fuertemente al cuerpo masculino temiendo que él la dejara sola de nuevo, para su sorpresa Sesshomaru no se apartó y esa noche hicieron el amor hasta el amanecer, Sesshomaru se rindió no solo al deseo de la carne, su corazón estaba inclinándose a amar como mujer a quien siempre vio como hermana.

 _Necesito que termines el trabajo, lo has pospuesto demasiado tiempo, no importa lo que cueste, Sesshomaru Taisho no debe regresar vivo a Tokio – la orden de Juromaru fue directa, había logrado infiltrarse en el personal de Sesshomaru hace algunos meses, esperaba que su hombre no fallara, estaba dispuesto a pagar millones por quitarse de encima al Albino y ganarse el respeto y la posición de su padre Naraku._

 _Como ordene señor – la voz del traidor no dudo, estaba decidido a cumplir no solo por el dinero que le ofrecían, sino también como venganza personal contra Taisho._

La luz de la mañana alumbro dos cuerpos desnudos entrelazados, Sesshomaru acariciaba la espalda de la joven entre sus brazos, habían hecho el amor al despertarse, si era correcto o no, poco le importaba quería vivir el momento, quería disfrutar de lo que Rin le ofrecía, su corazón estaba sintiendo calidez cada vez que entraba en el cuerpo de su ahora mujer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sesshomaru x Rin**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, tomo prestados para darle vida a esta historia alerta lemon si son sensibles al tema abstenerse.**

 **Mafia y amor**

Sostenía la taza de café, sus ojos se perdían en el cuerpo sobre la cama, no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionarían sus padres al enterarse de que estaba teniendo una relación con la que debía ser su hermana, independientemente si fuese hija adoptada el debió apartarse, pero el sentimiento era muy grande para negarlo ahora, quizá sus padres se sorprendieran, quizá le prohibieran ver a Rin de esa manera, pero mientras ese momento llegara no quería pensar más…

Buenos días – la voz de Rin fue una caricia más, estaba seguro que ese sonido seria su favorito de ahora en adelante.

Buenos días, estas un poco perezosa el día de hoy – le tendió la taza, estaba completamente vestido.

Perdona – tomo un sorbo del café y fue como regresar a la vida cuando ese líquido espeso y amargo bajo por su garganta

Me vestiré en unos minutos, puedes coordinar, la entrega de esta noche en las Bodegas a las afueras de Tokio – pregunto saliendo de las sabanas

Claro, te esperare en la sala o no saldremos de esta habitación – sonrió ante la cara de sorpresa de Rin, ser serio todo el tiempo había perdido su gracia.

Rin, se ducho y vistió a toda prisa, no quería hacerlo esperar, les esperaba aun un largo día, pero si estaba al lado de Sesshomaru nada importaba.

Salieron del Hotel como estaba planeado Shino, había llamado de Tokio minutos antes, para informarles que la Entrega seria a la media noche, para evitar contratiempos el avión estaría esperando para ser cargado diez minutos antes.

Un Auto negro, nos sigue desde que abandonamos el Hotel señor – Jaken había notado que el auto salió antes que la camioneta donde venían el resto de hombres, pensó en su momento que era clientes del Hotel…

Sesshomaru y Rin desenfundaron sus armas, sus hombres estaban a una larga distancia y no habían logrado contactar con ellos después que se dieran cuenta que estaban siguiéndolos

El primer disparo salió del auto que los perseguían, cuando logro acercase un poco más, Jaken acelero el auto, si lograban pegarle al neumático estarían en problemas….

Date prisa Jaken, una vez que estemos cerca del aeropuerto podremos perderlos – ordeno Sesshomaru, quien disparo por la ventanilla al auto que se pegaba más a cada momento.

Rin por su parte, inicio los disparos al segundo auto que reconoció como uno de los suyos

Maldición, nos han traicionado, - grito mientras disparaba al neumático en repetidas ocasiones logrando que este explotara, lo que hizo que el conductor perdiera el control del auto y volcara

Los tripulantes del primer auto siguieron disparando rompiendo el vidrio de la parte trasera

Maldición – grito Rin, quien fue alcanzada por una bala, afortunadamente solo roso la altura de su hombro

Detén el auto Jaken – ordeno Sesshomaru, era demasiado arriesgado seguir la travesía sin detenerlos

Mi señor – dudoso Jaken detuvo el auto…

El auto enemigo se detuvo a distancia prudente, ellos sabían que los hermanos eran expertos tiradores por lo que se cubrieron con las puertas del auto…

Bien, esta es nuestra oportunidad – Sesshomaru sabía que debía terminar con aquello cuanto antes, el brazo de Rin estaba sangrado demasiado.

Puedes manejarlo – pregunto una vez que bajaron del auto, usando las puertas como escudo

Terminemos este negocio ahora – Rin levanto el arma por encima de la ventanilla y disparo a todo lo que se moviera, tenía la ventaja de ser una excelente tiradora.

Ambos dispararon, su misión era salir vivos de aquel atentado y lograr llegar a la ciudad de Tokio para culminar sus planes, Sesshomaru miro con ojos de orgullo el rostro de Rin, quien no vacilo en ningún momento pese a estar herida minutos más tarde lograron terminar con los tripulantes del vehículo enemigo.

Jaken al hospital más cercano – ordeno Sesshomaru, no soportaba la visión de ver correr la sangre de Rin por ningún motivo.

Estoy bien es un rozón, sabes que la sangre es escandalosa, más bien deberíamos subirnos a ese jodido avión y largarnos no sabes si hay más de estos por aquí - Rin estaba molesta, por salir herida pero más aún por no haberse dado cuenta de la traición a tiempo.

Estas segura que no necesitas un médico – Sesshomaru pregunto, estaba preocupado, la herida podía no ser de gravedad pero también podía sufrir una infección.

Tendrás que revisar la herida en el avión, mientras pásame tu chaqueta, no pretendo entrar en el aeropuerto pareciendo una moribunda – sonrió de su propia broma, la herida ardía.

Estas loca Rin, solo tú puedes hacer una broma como esas teniendo una disparo en el brazo – Sesshomaru sonrió nunca en su vida pasada había sentido miedo como el de hoy.

El avión contaba con una habitación para darles privacidad, Rin se acercó a la cama, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta de Sesshomaru, quien esperaba pacientemente aunque muy a su pesar con el botiquín en las manos…

Quita esa cara, me asustas – cuidadosamente se quitó la blusa y se quedó en su típico top negro, la herida estaba a la altura del hombro, afortunadamente solo había sido un roce, pero ardía como fuego…

Maldición Rin, tienes una herida y quieres que sea feliz – indignado se sentó junto a ella, limpiando la herida

Se amable – se quejó Rin, Sesshomaru limpio con más suavidad en efecto la sangre fue más de lo que la herida realmente tenia de grave. Limpio cuidadosamente no dejando nada fuera de lugar, quería asegurarse que no contrajera una infección ya lo había pensado antes cuando se negara a asistir a un hospital.

Esta noche te quedaras en casa, no quiero verte en peligro de nuevo – comento Sesshomaru serio, mientras guardaba el contenido de limpieza en el botiquín y desechaba las gasas manchadas de sangre.

Rin sabía que estaba enojado, porque lo que no pensaba contradecirlo ahora mismo, pero de algo estaba segura no dejaría que hiciera la entrega solo sus instintos le decían que podían ser traicionado de nuevo todo le parecía sospechoso debía conversar de la situación con Sesshomaru y Jaken en el momento que tocaron tierra.

Después de un momento de silencio Sesshomaru estampo sus labios con los de Rin, sentirla viva y a salvo era la mejor sensación de su vida, no dejaría que corriera más peligros debía encontrar a los culpables del atentado y debía descubrir quien mas los estaba traicionando.

 _Fallaron, cuál es tu misión dime – la voz de Juromaru estaba furiosa, su cuerpo temblaba a causa de los errores de sus hombres._

 _Aún tenemos una oportunidad señor, esta noche ellos harán una entrega las bodegas son cerradas podemos simplemente hacerlos volar – el hombre vestido de negro con el rostro cubierto entrego las coordenadas de la entrega esta vez debía terminar el trabajo o Sesshomaru terminaría con su vida._

 _Lárgate – Juromaru estudio el escenario de esa noche, quería terminar con la vida de Sesshomaru pero quiera a Rin para él_

 _Eres ambicioso hermanito – la mujer alta y esbelta se sentó a su lado, - debemos concluir este trabajo limpiamente, padre ha cambiado los planes así que debes abortar esta operación_

 _No me importa lo que nuestro padre decida, esta noche el Clan Taisho debe perder a su líder – Juromaru estaba decidido a terminar con todo esa misma noche_

 _No puedes perdonarle que Sara lo prefiriera por encima de ti, quien le daba absolutamente de todo, le pusiste el mundo a sus pies y ella aun así te abandono – Kagura una mujer fría como su padre y su hermano enamorada de Sesshomaru desde su adolescencia esperaba el día para poder quedarse con él, por lo que debía frustrar los planes de su hermano._

 _Cállate no sabes nada – estaba molesto Sara fue la mujer que una vez amo y la mujer que lo abandono por Sesshomaru su mejor amigo._

 _Te sugiero seas más inteligente y menos radical, según mis fuentes Sesshomaru protege a su hermana como su más preciado tesoro, quizá ella sea la herramienta que necesitas para vengarte, no te parece que hacerlo sufrir quitándole a su pequeña y protegida hermana sea mejor que verlo muerto y sin sufrimiento – deslizo una sonrisa fría por sus labios, cuando logro captar la atención de su hermano._

 _Y que sugieres nadie puede acercase a Rin a menos de cinco metros de distancia – la idea le atraía después de todo la niña siempre le había gustado y la quería para él si esa noche en el Club Sesshomaru no hubiese aparecido para llevarla el seguramente la tendría en su poder._

 _Padre quiere una alianza con el Clan Taisho, como enemigos por tu causa hemos perdido más dinero de lo que podríamos imaginar, sugiérele un plan que termine con nuestra enemistad una boda quizá_

 _Esperas que te proponga para que seas la Esposa de Sesshomaru – pregunto con desdén_

 _Si me convierto en la esposa de Sesshomaru tendrás acceso directo a la Mansión lo que te pondría a Rin a tu completo alcance – le dejo la semilla y salió de la biblioteca solo esperaba que su hermano hiciera las cosas perfectas para ella._

Esta noche debemos conseguir la entrega, nuestras armas serán enviadas a oriente medio, en el momento que se cargue la avioneta el dinero deberá ser transferido a la cuenta de internacional, ese será tu trabajo Shino, no permitas que quede rastro de ese dinero en la red. – como ordene señor

Jaken, lleva hombres a distancia, no permitas que nadie se entere que ellos vendrán, llama al escuadrón especial. – Jaken asintió a la orden

Tú, te quedaras a descansar en casa y es una orden Rin – su semblante no cambio esperando la reacción de Rin.

Como ordene señor – quiso sonreír ante la cara de asombro de Sesshomaru, pero claro que ella no pensaba dejar que fueses solo.


End file.
